(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing a policy based radio frequency identification service.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Conventional radio frequency identification (RFID) service providing methods follow the subsequent processes. A user who has the right to control and manage RFID application events specifies an application-level event refining rule so as to refine a large amount of raw data transmitted from an RFID network. An RFID service manager disposes a defined application event rule specification on managed RFID middleware systems. The RFID middleware systems filter, group, and refine a large volume of raw data transmitted by RF readers that are connected according to the rule of the disposed application event standard specification, and transmit tag data that are refined according to the event standard specification to a random application that is a trigger destination. The application having received an RFID event result report analyzes the report and uses the tag data for the business logic.
However, since the conventional RFID application event refining rule specification method is structured to be easily analyzed and processed by the RFID middleware system, it is difficult for a manager lacking technical understanding to use the prior art. Regarding the existing RFID service realization method, developers must learn various skills regarding business domains as well as the skills for the RFID network domains, and must be responsible for many parts during the service realization process in order to apply the refined tag data acquired from the RFID middleware system to the business logic. Further, since the conventional cooperation methods with the tag data refining rule specification and business logic for providing the RFID service causes waste of time and cost required for understanding detailed skills, they may worsen service provision productivity, efficiency, and flexibility.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.